Son of the Pharaoh
by Buka2000
Summary: Yami had a huge responsibility as Pharaoh 5,000 years ago, but how will he handle a new present day responsibility, fatherhood? (Yami & OC) Chapter 8 finally up
1. Unexpected changes

Author's note: I'm still alive, and I have created yet another new fic! *Coughs* Anywho, barring moments of annoying coughing, I will work on this fic. When it will be finished I have no clue. This time, I may be doing something that may have only been done a few times.  
  
Yami: Wait a second. *Reads the title* Son of the Pharaoh? No one told me I have a son.  
  
Buka: Well now you do. *Snickers and coughs again* Baka cold! Now if I can find someone to read my disclaimer...  
  
Bakura: Oh no, not me. Get Ryou to do it this time. *Pushes Ryou into the group*  
  
Buka: It's only fair, and then dragon boy gets to read it next. *Smirks and glances over at Seto who is trying to escape.*  
  
Ryou: Alright then *Looks over the list* Pretty long list, Buka. First things first, Buka does not own us or Yu-Gi-Oh. We are just being borrowed for the moment. Oh, and she does not own Rezi Kusanagi, Genesis, Makani or Eriko. They belong to Shiranai Ookami. Steph Omamoto and her yamis belong to lone wolf, and Aset Kawasawa belongs to Bishounen Chaser. But she does own Pai-Lei, Hushirou and everyone's least favorite mother, Kishari.  
  
Buka: Thanks Ryou. And I apologize to lone wolf for misspelling her characters last name in Wingweaver. *Clings* Anywho, on with Son of the Pharaoh.  
  
****  
  
It had been about 2 weeks since Buka had heard the good news about her best friend, Rezi Kusanagi. She had heard that she was pregnant, which made her very happy for her friend. And for some reason, she also felt a little sad too. But that was really nothing compared to how she felt earlier that morning, she even woke up earlier than normal just because she felt sick to her stomach. The reasons were unknown; she just figured it was bad chow mein that she and Yami ate the night before. But it did baffle her why Yami wasn't sick at all. She had been lying on the couch for a good part of the morning, and was seriously debating if she would try to eat something.  
  
"Good morning, koi. I didn't expect to see you up this early." Yami said, kneeling next to the couch. He smiled slightly at Buka, looking a little concerned for her.  
  
"I got up before you did, I know. I just felt sick and lightheaded this morning, so I decided to just get up. I didn't feel like going back to sleep." Buka answered, and then stood up slowly.  
  
Yami instinctively went to Buka's side and helped her stand. He had never seen her that sick before, although he had only known her over a year now. Sighing slightly, he looked into Buka's golden brown eyes with his own dark violet/crimson ones.  
  
"You don't look that great right now, koibito. Why don't you just stay on the couch and I can get you some soup or something."  
  
"No, I'll be alright. Now if you'll excuse me." Buka said, and then walked off toward the bathroom again.  
  
*~Yami, what's going on with Buka? She's been in and out of that bathroom all morning. ~* Yugi asked through the link that he and Yami shared.  
  
~Good question aibou. She didn't even want soup, which is odd. I know something is going on, but I can't put a finger on it. ~  
  
*~Rezi is acting the same way, but we know what's wrong with her. ~*  
  
~You don't think that Buka is. that's impossible. She can't be. ~ Yami shook his head and tried to think of another reason Buka would be acting weird.  
  
*~It is not 'impossible' Yami. These things happen, although I think you remember what happened that day. ~* Yugi snickered slightly  
  
Yami just crossed his arms and sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for Buka to return. He was also silently glaring at the transparent form of his hikari, who was still laughing from the chair.  
  
Just as Yami was about to say something else, Buka came back from the bathroom and then sat back down on the couch. The look on her face said she was really worried about something, but not what she was worried about.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Yami asked, moving next to Buka.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I think I can try. You see, I'm late." Buka said, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Are you going to see if anything is wrong? I mean what if you are seriously ill." Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could be late for. But then after a couple seconds he finally realized what Buka was talking about. He almost fell off the couch in shock, knowing what she was about to tell him.  
  
"I'll be going to see Eriko this afternoon; you're more than welcome to come along." Buka smiled, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm going along with you. I have nothing to do anyway." Yami said, his smile fading slightly.  
  
~*Later that afternoon, in the waiting room*~  
  
Buka was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby, waiting to hear if Eriko was free yet or not. She had seen other doctors walk past, most of which seemed to busy to even care. She was starting to fidget with a small coffee stirrer that she snagged from the table.  
  
"Buka, what are you doing here?!" A familiar feminine voice asked, and then the person behind the voice sat down next to Buka.  
  
"Rezi am I glad to see you. I heard about your news, congratulations. I bet you and Seto are very happy about this." Buka said, setting the coffee stirrer on her lap.  
  
Rezi nodded, and smiled at Buka. She was happy herself; she wasn't too sure about Seto though. It was hard to get him to smile even once, but he was pretty happy to hear the news. Now he was working on trying to get his kid to love the Blue Eyes White Dragon as much as he did.  
  
"Seto's already trying to get the kid to like his dragon, and I'm not even showing yet. So, back to my question, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Rezi asked, still smiling.  
  
"I came to see why I've been sick for the past couple weeks. It comes and goes, but this morning I didn't even get to eat breakfast. Actually, I woke up early and I spent most of the morning either on the couch or in the bathroom." Buka said, looking over at Yami who was finishing up some paperwork.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds a lot like my symptoms. Although I'm not getting sick that bad right now, perhaps I won't. It's different for every person I imagine." Rezi said, smiling slightly with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
Buka raised an eyebrow, then just as she was going to ask Rezi what she thought was going on, Yami came back with the clipboard. She smiled slightly, looking at the paper that Yami had in his hand.  
  
"Oh hey Rezi, small world isn't it? We didn't expect to see you here today." Yami said, gently hugging his cousin.  
  
"I'm just here for a check up. Hey, I'll see you two later. Looks like Eriko is ready for Buka." Rezi smiled, and hugged Yami back before pointing out a kind looking woman standing in the door way.  
  
Buka nodded, then got up from her chair and headed toward Eriko. Yami followed, and then held Buka's hand as they both went toward Eriko's office. They were both nervous, wondering if they were ready for what could be happening in their lives.  
  
~*1 week later *~  
  
It had been a whole week since Buka and Yami went to the doctor's office, but now Buka wasn't feeling as sick as she was the week before. Both looked pretty anxious, waiting for any news to come. Preferably from Eriko, but they'd take any form of news at this point.  
  
"I don't know about you koi, but I'm scared. I mean I know I must be pregnant, there is no other explanation. Food poisoning wouldn't last for 3 weeks, then come and go. What are we going to do?" Buka asked, holding Yami's hand almost as tight as she could.  
  
"We'll manage koibito. You're strong, and I know that we can figure this out. The only hard part is telling everyone." Yami answered, smiling slightly. He was scared too, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"That's true; I mean we've been through tougher spots than this before. And if I can make it 18 years living with Kishari, then I know I can do this."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, then kissed Buka's forehead. He then redirected his attention to the phone. Almost as if he could get it to ring just by staring at it long enough. Smiling, he leaned back against the couch.  
  
Buka closed her eyes, and leaned her head against Yami's shoulder. All this waiting was getting rather boring, and she was getting tired again. And she knew that was one of the signs as well, aside from the morning sickness and mood swings. She was lucky enough not to be experiencing the mood swings yet.  
  
Then just as both seemed to be asleep, the phone rang. This caused Yami to jump up, almost forgetting Buka was fast asleep on his shoulder. He caught her just as she was about to fall forward off the couch.  
  
"Hello? No, she's taking a nap right now can I take a message? Oh Eriko, how are you? Yes, I'm sitting. Really?! Oh that's great! I'll tell her to call you. No rush? OK, I'll tell her to call when she gets a chance then. Thank you very much. Right, we'll see you later." Yami smiled, and hung up the phone.  
  
'This is great! I just hate to wake her up, she needs the rest. I can tell her later, I know she'll be glad to know that she's right. Now the main problem, how do we tell Grandpa? I don't want him to toss Buka out for this.' Yami thought to himself, and then he gently moved Buka so she was lying on the couch pillow. Her feet were across his legs, but he didn't mind. He didn't have anywhere to go for awhile.  
  
****  
  
Buka: This is the second time I've revised this chapter, now provided nothing happens to this version I am keeping this as is. And if any of you have a guess of what the name of Buka and Yami's son will be, I'll give you prizes. This also applies if you already know what his name is, bonus points if you know what he'll look like.  
  
Yami: And what would your prizes be?  
  
Buka: Hmm, a poster of their favorite bishies and I can write a fic for them too. It can be shounen-ai or straight, their choice. And it can be any couple.  
  
Yami: Sounds like a deal to me. So listen to the sugar crazed person and review away. *Grins and points to Buka*  
  
Buka: Yep, that would be me. 


	2. The news is spread plus disappointment

Author's Note: *Hugs lone wolf and Shiranai* Yay! Two of my favorite people ^_^ I'll do a fic for both of you, just because I'm generous like that. Now to ponder on what the fics should be about... *Ponders* I'm sure I'll think of something, for now I'm still in a good mood. Oh, and to lone wolf, feel free to use my characters I give you my full permission ^_^  
  
Yami: She finally got to see what Shadi said about me, that's all. *Points to Buka yelling at her TV again* Must you keep yelling at your TV?  
  
Buka: Yes! It was evil last week, but at least the volume works now. Anywho, Steph and Aset will finally be making an appearance in this chapter. Now, where is my disclaimer reader for this chapter? *Looks for Seto*  
  
Yami: *Is pointing to behind the couch* Oh Kaiba, Buka has an Obelisk plushie for you. *Snickers*  
  
Seto: Where?! Damn it! *Grumbles* Let me guess, I have to read the disclaimer for you this time?  
  
Buka: *Nods and hands Seto a small Obelisk plushie* And if you behave, I'll let you have a bigger part in this fic.  
  
Seto: Deal. *Clears his throat* Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. *Sighs in relief* She doesn't own Rezi, Makani or Genesis either. They belong to Shiranai, and Aset Kawasawa belongs to Bishounen Chaser. Plus we can't forget about Steph Omamoto, she belongs to lone wolf. All that Buka does own is her box of YGO cereal, and her characters. This includes everyone's least favorite mother. So feel free to throw tomatoes at Kishari.  
  
Buka: Thank you dragon boy. Anywho, on with chapter of Son of the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
A couple days after Yami found out the news, he and Buka were already busy making preparations for the new arrival that was due to arrive around August. Buka was looking through catalogues for cribs and bassinets, while Yami was busy looking for other things they may need.  
  
"I know the hardest part is yet to come, but for now I say we have to find a way to tell our friends. We'll deal with Grandpa tonight." Buka said, putting the catalogue on the coffee table.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't find out before we get to tell him ourselves. Who do you want to tell first?" Yami asked, setting the newspaper down for a moment.  
  
"I'll call Steph and tell her to meet us at the park. You can tell Rezi the same thing, and I'm sure one of them will tell Aset. And of course we know dragon boy, Malik and Ryou will be there too." Buka smiled weakly, then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steph's number.  
  
Yami nodded, and went to call Rezi. He was still smiling, and in a semi state of shock as well. He never believed that this would actually happen to him, but here it was. And in a few months, it would be very real indeed.  
  
"Thanks Steph. We'll see you in about a half hour, and don't forget to bring Ryou. Right, see ya later." Buka smiled then put her phone back in her vest pocket.  
  
"Great, we'll see you and Kaiba later. Oh, alright. Well we'll tell him anyway, bye Rezi. Right, take care." Yami looked over at Buka before sitting back on his chair. He figured that she already told Steph; now all that they needed to do was figure out how they would tell their friends.  
  
~*A half hour, near the water fountain in Domino Park*~  
  
"I wonder what the good news is that Buka told me about." Steph asked as she looked over the small group gathered around the fountain.  
  
"Who knows, but if it involves the Pharaoh I will not hear of it." Malik replied, only to get hit in the ribs softly by Aset.  
  
"Can't we just hear what they have to say before you jump to conclusions Malik-chan?" Aset smiled, and held his hand.  
  
Ryou chuckled softly, and then looked over at Rezi who was busy sketching the small gathering sitting around the fountain. He figured that Seto was busy at work as usual, so his absence wasn't a huge surprise.  
  
"You alright Rezi? You look a little distracted." Ryou asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm fine, Ryou. Just wish Seto could drag his ass away from his company for at least a half hour. This sounded like big news when Yami talked to me, and I wanted everyone to be here." Rezi answered, and then went back to her sketch.  
  
After a few seconds, Buka and Yami arrived to see just about everyone around the fountain. Both had a slight grin on their faces, and soon everyone was about to find out why they were so happy. Although Buka's look also hid a bit of worry as well.  
  
"Good afternoon, I guess you all are wondering why Buka and I called you here. First off, I want to assure you all that we thought this through very carefully. Now, would you like to tell our friends what the news is?" Yami smiled, looking over at Buka.  
  
"Gladly. Recently I found out that Yami and I are going to be parents in a few months." Buka said, smiling slightly. She half expected some shouts of disapproval from the group.  
  
Malik looked shocked, as did Aset and Steph. Rezi smiled a little as she walked up to Buka and Yami; she even gave them a gentle hug. Ryou too was shocked, but that was soon replaced by joy for his friends. He figured if they were happy, then he would be too.  
  
"That's great Tomadachi! We can go to the same classes, shop for baby clothes together and even share weird cravings." Rezi smiled, putting a hand on Buka's shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations you two. I'm sure you will do a wonderful job bringing up the little rugr-I mean child." Malik said, getting another poke in the ribs before he could say 'rug rat'.  
  
Everyone else nodded, and each congratulated Buka and Yami in their own way. Steph even volunteered to help them come up with names. Aset and Malik just smiled, and Aset said that she'd help plan a double baby shower for Buka and Rezi.  
  
"We'll see you two later. Again, congratulations." Ryou said before walking out of the park with Steph. Rezi and the others followed, leaving Buka and Yami alone for a few moments.  
  
"They took that better than I thought they would. Although I never have doubted our friends, and I know you haven't either."  
  
"That's true, koibito. Why don't we just sit here for a moment while we think of a way to tell Grandpa?" Yami said, smiling slightly.  
  
Buka nodded, then her eyes shot open wide. She just remembered that the catalogue was lying on the coffee table, lying open to the page with the bassinets. She even circled the Wingweaver and Dark Magician crib, so she knew if Gramps saw it she'd be killed once she and Yami got back.  
  
'Crap! How could I have forgotten to close that catalogue?! I'm as good as dead.' Buka thought to herself, and just lowered her head.  
  
*~Meanwhile in the Kame Game Shop~*  
  
'Kids these days can't even pick up after themselves.' Solomon Moutou thought to himself as he picked up the newspaper from the chair. Then he came across the catalogue that Buka left on the table. His face went from shock, to anger in a matter of 3 seconds flat.  
  
'Don't tell me. Please let this be a school project, oh Kami please let this be a school project!' Solomon picked up the catalogue, and then saw Buka's initials and the date August 1st circled under the crib. 'Damn it! Why couldn't this have been a school project?!'  
  
Solomon sat on the chair, acting nonchalant. He acted like he didn't know what was going on, but in reality he knew everything. He couldn't believe that Buka would go and do this kind of thing, especially at only 18 years of age.  
  
'If they don't know that I know, then they'll just act like nothing is wrong. Or better yet, I'll wait for them to tell me. I'll act surprised, and then I can yell at them. Mostly Buka, since she knows better than this. And her father would be disappointed as well.' Solomon grinned to himself. He was not cold hearted, he was just disappointed.  
  
~*2 hours later*~  
  
"Grandpa, we're home!" Yami said, holding Buka's hand as they walked through the game shop door.  
  
"I'm in the living room!" Solomon said, still putting on his 'I don't know what is going on' act.  
  
"Guess what? Buka and I have some news that we'd like to share with you." Yami said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Can I guess what the news is before you tell me? And you can tell me if I'm close." Solomon asked, holding the catalogue behind his back.  
  
"Alright. I don't see a problem with doing that." Yami answered, putting an arm around Buka's shoulders as she sat down next to him.  
  
"First guess, does it involve something small?"  
  
Buka nodded slowly, and gulped. She was already starting to feel butterflies in her stomach, and Grandpa hadn't even gotten to his second guess yet. Although part of that was more than likely a bit of nausea she'd been fighting since that afternoon.  
  
"That's part of it. w-what's your second guess?" Buka asked nervously, wringing her hands together.  
  
"And does the month of August mean anything to either of you?"  
  
"The end of summer break, festivals, swimming. why do you ask?" Yami asked, then he saw the catalogue behind Grandpa's back. His face soon went as white as a sheet. 'Aw hell. he found the catalogue!'  
  
"I found this while I was cleaning. Is there a reason why the date of August 1st is written underneath this Dark Magician/Wingweaver crib?"  
  
"There is an easy explanation for this I assure you." Yami started, but got cut off by Solomon storming off into the kitchen.  
  
"Yami, I don't want to hear it. I want you to think about this very carefully, and if you and Buka feel that you are responsible enough to care for a child, then knock yourself out. But realize this; Buka is 18 and still too young to be a mother. Take that into consideration, and perhaps you will learn from your mistakes." Solomon softened slightly, but the look on his face showed that he was still very much upset.  
  
"Yes sir, I will take that into consideration." Yami replied, and then headed upstairs to his and Yugi's room. For once he decided to let his hikari take over for awhile, realizing that he was still in hot water.  
  
~Yugi, if Buka comes up just tell her that I'm sorry. We'll talk about this later on, but Grandpa wasn't exactly thrilled with the news. ~  
  
*~Yami, no one is mad at you. But I do understand why you want to lay low for awhile, just let Gramps calm down. Everything will work out in the end. ~* Yugi sighed silently, and then sat on his chair looking out over the street from his window.  
  
All Yami could do was nod in agreement, then he went to his soul room and sat against one of the pillars. He was starting to learn more why it looked like a Pharaoh's tomb, it was more than likely a model of his own tomb back in Ancient Egypt.  
  
'If there was only something I could do.anything at all.' Yami thought, and sighed to himself. He kept staring at the hieroglyphics on the pillars and on the walls, reading over the same message over an over again. He really did want to help Buka through this; he loved her more than anything else. And he'd even put her concerns ahead of his own problems, like searching for information about his past. Although he knew that his past was a close second in problems right now. He still had to figure out what he and Buka were going to do now.  
  
****  
  
Yami: A new record! It has only taken Buka less than a week to finish a chapter. And she has over 2,000 words again.  
  
Buka: ^_^ I'm very proud of myself. This may never happen again; this is what I get when I'm bored stiff and listening to fluffy Dave Matthews and Robbie Robertson songs. *Is currently listening to 'Golden Feather'*  
  
Bakura: She's also hyper because someone actually said that they love her stories.  
  
Buka: They love me! They really love me! *Grins and hands out chocolates* Oh, and I apologize for making Grandpa so out of character. I'd figured he'd be disappointed, but what do I know? Just going with what I'm guessing here. 


	3. Shopping with friends

Author's Note: I am in a very good mood now, so therefore I have been inspired to write chapter 3! Be afraid, be very afraid. *Snickers, and runs around chanting random things* And yes, I am hyper. Just blame sugar and the fact that I just like being hyper for no good reason. *Grins* And I just got paid a huge compliment! *Sniffles* I've never been called great before.  
  
Malik: Not again! *Sighs* Alright, who is going to be her guinea pig? I mean the disclaimer reader since Buka is obviously too hyper to do it herself.  
  
Yugi: I will! *Clears his throat* Buka does not own us, or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a good thing if you think about it. She doesn't own Aset Kawasawa, Rezi Kusanagi, or Steph Omamoto. She doesn't own Makani or Genesis either; however she does own Pai-Lei, Kishari and Hushirou. The other characters belong to Bishounen Chaser, Shiranai, and lone wolf respectively.  
  
Yami: Very good aibou. *Grins* Anywho, Buka would also like to thank xsiriusxforevax, one of the only authors who called her fantastic. *Watches Buka hug everyone who reviewed her story so far*  
  
Buka: Yep! Thank you, one and all for the great reviews. *Hugs everyone* Just what I needed, a little pick me up after a relatively rough day. Now on with part 2 of Son of the Pharaoh.  
  
****  
  
~2 months later, Kame Game Shop~  
  
Buka and Rezi had decided to spend the day together, since both were getting close to their third month of pregnancy by now. Rezi was only 2 weeks ahead of Buka, so she was actually in her 3rd month now. The two were busy talking about names, and what they were going to be getting for their respective children. And as hard as it was to believe, neither of them had much morning sickness at this point.  
  
"So, how have you been handling this Rezi?" Buka asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"I've been doing well actually. Of course Seto won't let me do anything fun, he says that I'll endanger the baby. How are you and Yami dealing with this?" Rezi asked, putting one hand on Buka's shoulder.  
  
Buka sighed slightly, and lowered her head. She put one hand on her stomach, which was almost starting to show. But she knew she wouldn't be showing for another month or so. She and Solomon did have two months to try and talk to each other, but the older man still was being stubborn.  
  
"Well Yami and I are fine. We're even making up the guest room into the baby's room, but Grandpa on the other hand. I just wish there was some way to get him to talk to me again." Buka closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"He'll come around, Tomodachi. I know that you are keeping the baby; you will just have to show him that you can be responsible. You can even help out around the game shop some until he or she is born. That should prove to him that you are trustworthy." Rezi smiled, and then stood up to stretch a little.  
  
Buka nodded, and stood up as well. She headed toward the kitchen, getting a weird craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream and sunflower seeds. (Not the kind with shells, the sunflower kernels actually.) Although she has known people to have stranger cravings, like pickles and ice cream or other weird combinations.  
  
"This isn't weird right?" Buka asked as Rezi followed her friend. She got a head shake in response.  
  
"Not at all." Rezi smiled, and watched as Buka added some chocolate syrup to her ice cream combo.  
  
*~ Later that afternoon ~*  
  
"Koibito, I'm home!" Yami said as he walked through the door to the game shop. He raised an eyebrow, and then caught Buka fast asleep on the couch. He saw Rezi sitting at the table, working on a sketch of her sleeping friend. In her sketch it showed Buka with a small child in her arms. Buka was asleep in the drawing as well, but had a small smile on her face.  
  
"She's asleep. She got into another argument with Grandpa earlier, and has been lying on the couch ever since. She finally went to sleep though; it just took me awhile to get her to calm down." Rezi frowned, and set her drawing pad on the table.  
  
Yami sighed, and sat on the arm of the couch. He looked down at the sleeping form of Buka; a small grin crept across his face. He understood why she was tired, and why she was upset earlier. Carefully, Yami ran his fingers down the side of Buka's cheek. She only flinched once, then went back to sleep.  
  
"Itoko, thank you for staying with her for most of the day. I just wish I could have been here when she was really upset." Yami said, turning to Rezi.  
  
"No problem, Yami. I'm always glad to help, but I should head back home. Don't be afraid to call me if anything happens." Rezi smiled, and hugged Yami before she headed out the door. She left the finished drawing on the table for Buka.  
  
Yami nodded, then got up from his perch and pulled a chair up to the couch instead. He didn't want to bother Buka while she was getting a well deserved sleep. 'She really does need her rest; I don't want anything to happen to her or our child.' Yami thought to himself, and watched Buka for a good while.  
  
Buka shifted every once in awhile, finally getting comfortable on her back. Then as soon as she got comfortable, she moved again. She figured that 2 hours was good enough for a nap, so she decided to open her eyes slightly. She was a little surprised to see Yami watching her like a hawk.  
  
"Koibito, you should be resting. What's wrong?" Yami asked, as he stood up.  
  
"You don't know how uncomfortable that couch really is. I did manage to get 2 hours of sleep at least, but it was a restless one. I can't believe that Grandpa still isn't accepting this." Buka sighed, and looked up at Yami.  
  
"It will be alright, I'll be here with you every step of the way. You don't have to worry about that at all." He smiled, and then put his hand on Buka's shoulder.  
  
Buka smiled back, and then stood up stretching a little. As she stretched, Yami thought he could see a slight change in Buka's appearance but he was not about to say anything. He'd wait until later on, just in case she was still upset over Grandpa's comment.  
  
"I know it will be koi. And you know that what ever happens, I will still love you no matter what."  
  
Yami nodded, and then he turned to go into the kitchen. At least one good thing could possibly come out of this whole thing. The only bad thing? He still had to figure out what that one good thing was.  
  
~*3 weeks later*~  
  
Buka, Rezi, Steph and Aset had all decided to go on a girl's day out. They left Seto, Malik, Ryou and Yami behind just so they could all go baby shopping and hang out. That made both Rezi and Buka happy, just to be around their two best friends for the entire day.  
  
"You two look great! It's hard to believe that you're almost 4 months pregnant already Buka. And Rezi doesn't even look it either." Steph said smiling, although her yamis were saying otherwise. She just decided to ignore them for the moment.  
  
"Thanks Steph, but I think you can tell that I'm pregnant by now. Something tells me that I don't have one kid in there." Rezi said, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
Buka nodded in agreement, but she didn't say a word about her friends' appearance. She was too concerned about her own right now, and she knew that Grandpa would mention something about it as well.  
  
"Thank you Steph, I actually wanted to hear someone say that. I'm just surprised that Yami hasn't noticed yet." Buka smiled, and then looked over her shoulder as she saw a store that everyone might like.  
  
"I'm sure he did, Buka. He just doesn't want to say anything because he's afraid he might hurt your feelings." Aset said, smiling slightly.  
  
Steph nodded, then followed Buka's gaze as she went into the store. It was a department store, filled with everything imaginable. Immediately Rezi and Buka headed toward the maternity and baby section, while Aset and Steph were looking in other areas. They all agreed to meet at the front of the store for lunch.  
  
"Rezi, I don't think you should let Kaiba come in here with you. You wanna know why?" Buka said, pointing out a Blue Eyes White Dragon nursery set. Complete with an Ultimate Dragon changing table, and a Toon Blue Eyes mobile along with a Blue Eyes receiving blanket.  
  
"He hates the Toon Blue Eyes, but otherwise I know he'd probably get that for our child or children. I'm still pretty sure I'm having more than one, I mean you are almost as far along as I am." Rezi said, smiling slightly.  
  
Buka half smiled, then she stood still as she stared at the newest crib they had. It was the same one that she saw in the catalogue a few months earlier. She walked up to it and checked the price, and immediately her face fell.  
  
"Who knew cribs were so expensive? I'd be better off getting the Wingweaver set." Buka said, kneeling down next to the crib.  
  
"It's alright, Tomodachi. Just don't look now, but I think I found a set that Yami would love more than the baby." Rezi smirked, pointing over to a Dark Magician set.  
  
Buka nodded, and made a note not to take Yami here anytime soon. The set had every type of Dark Magician known, even the Dark Sage and Paladin. (I think that's what it is. I can't remember, I just know it is the DM fused with something else.) She even saw a Dark Magician Girl and DM mobile.  
  
~*2 hours later *~  
  
Everyone made out pretty well for themselves, Rezi and Buka had bought a few cute maternity outfits. They also got a few cute baby outfits as well; Rezi even broke down and bought a couple of Blue Eyes baby sleepers.  
  
"I think Kaiba will try to take those sleepers for himself Rezi, even if he can't wear them. Just be thankful that you didn't buy the Obelisk rattle." Buka snickered slightly, although she was careful not to make too fun of Seto.  
  
"True, but they are for the baby. And if he doesn't like it, oh well. I can't help it; he didn't even want to help look for things." Rezi smiled as she headed down the sidewalk.  
  
Buka nodded, and followed Rezi. She was still a little worried over how Grandpa was going to take the fact that her guest room was being converted into the baby's room. But other than that, Buka seemed as happy as a clam.  
  
Steph and Aset followed their friends. Both were happy for Rezi and Buka, and both were also trying to think of a perfect baby shower for the two. Of course they still had plenty of time to figure the details out, so for now they still plot.  
  
"What do you think their kids are going to look like?" Steph asked, trying to keep up with Rezi and Buka.  
  
"I think Rezi's kid might look like Kaiba if it's a boy, and it will look exactly like her if it's a girl. But I could be wrong, and it could be a perfect mixture of the two parents. As for Buka's, that is a tough one. I'm saying that it will look like her but have Yami's eyes, or the other way around." Aset smiled a little, managing to rejoin the two friends.  
  
Buka turned and smiled slightly, she didn't mean to ignore Aset or Steph at all. Her mind was just on other things at the moment. She even was already trying to think of names, even thought it was too early to even start thinking far ahead.  
  
****  
  
More fun with Japanese ^_^  
  
Tomodachi =Friend  
  
Itoko = Cousin  
  
Koibito = Sweetheart/love/lover (But I know everyone knows this word. It's my personal favorite ^_^)  
  
Yami: *Puts Buka's Japanese dictionary behind his back* Amazing, she knew all that without looking at her dictionary.  
  
Buka: I knew those words anyway. All thanks to the many cute RPs I've been in, and a little bit of help from my dictionary that a certain Pharaoh is hiding behind his back.  
  
Yami: We knew that. Oh, and we see that you are finally feeling better.  
  
Buka: Yep! Sleep, sugar and Ginseng do the trick. Of course I'm sure sleep was the bigger factor. Anywho, please read and review ^_^ I knew I forgot to say that at the beginning of the chapter. 


	4. Say hello to Makani and Genesis

Authors Note: I am in a very good mood now ^_^ Wanna know why? I'll tell ya anyway. The Carolina Panthers are 4-0 for the first time in team history, so I can say that things are looking very good for the Panthers and the Virginia Tech Hokies. Tech is undefeated as well, and they are 5-0. *Grins running around with her Panthers shirt and VT hat*  
  
Yami: Why us?! Once again Buka is too hyper for her own good. And I guess I will leave it up to one of us to read the disclaimer again. Unless she calms down enough to read it herself. *Shakes his head, realizing that he may not be able to get Buka to calm down for the rest of the fic*  
  
Buka: Me calm? Never. You can't blame me if I had Gatorade and a Hershey's Almond Bar can you? *Sits in her corner*  
  
Yami: Get out of your corner. Fine, if it makes you feel better I'll read the disclaimer again. We all know the jist of it, so it is the same as last time. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. And the other characters belong to their respective creators. All Buka owns is Pai-Lei, Kishari, Hushirou and some lint I think. Oh, and she now has Infinite Cards in her deck. now she's turning into Malik.  
  
Buka: I am not, just because I have a few of his cards like Infinite Cards, Jam Defender and Revival Jam doesn't mean I am turning into Malik. All I can say is that I am so loving those cards, I even have Dark Door now ^_^ Now this chapter will be leading up to the much awaited arrival of a certain kid that we all know and love. For now, you all get to meet the other cutest kids known to RP buddies everywhere. And now on with chapter 4.  
  
****  
  
As the days, and weeks wore on Buka started to feel the effects of her pregnancy. She was wondering if she'd even make it to the final moment or not. She was already showing a little more now, just two more weeks and she'd be 5 months pregnant. Sighing, she decided to try and rest on her bed upstairs. There was no way she was heading downstairs just yet; all she knew right now was that the baby was more active. He or she was just now starting to kick and move around.  
  
"I can't believe that we came this far... and according to Eriko, I'm past the danger point." Buka smiled, talking to the baby more than anyone else. She closed her eyes, and rested her hands on her stomach.  
  
Meanwhile Yami was downstairs assembling the bassinet that Buka bought earlier, along with a few odds and ends that he found in the game shop. He decided to make a mobile from scratch; it had every card that both he and Buka liked. The Wingweaver and Dark Magician were next to each other, Gora Turtle and Dark Magician Girl were across from the other two. After adding the last touches to the bassinet, Yami decided to head upstairs and check on Buka. He smiled as he saw her fast asleep on the bed, with the covers only covering her feet.  
  
'Poor thing... she was working pretty hard today. She really deserves a nap, and I'll try to keep Gramps from bothering her.' Yami smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed looking Buka over after pulling the covers over her. He didn't care what she looked like at this point, to him she looked beautiful either way. She could have been 300 lbs and he would only see her inner beauty, and her heart. Granted he also thought that she was beautiful on the outside too, but that was second to what was inside.  
  
"I will always love you Koibito, and I will do my best to protect you and our child. You know that I'd give my life if it meant protecting you." Yami put his hand on her stomach, and smiled as he felt the baby kick. He didn't care what Grandpa thought, he'd love the child no matter what.  
  
~*~ Later that day, mid afternoon ~*~  
  
Buka, Steph and Aset were hanging out in the park just talking about random things when they brought up a good question. Where was Rezi? Neither of them had seen her for awhile now, and they were starting to get worried. Buka sighed and sat down near a light pole. She was hoping that she wasn't sick, or that nothing happened to her or her twins.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Rezi at all?" Steph asked Buka, figuring that her younger friend might know more about their friend.  
  
"I only talked to her last night and she said that she felt a little nauseous, but that was it. I didn't think anything of it really, since that is pretty common in pregnancy as we're finding out. She didn't sound like she was in pain or anything." Buka was about to add more into her sentence when her cell phone rang a few times.  
  
Aset and Steph quieted down as they waited to hear who could have possibly been calling Buka on her cell. Normally they don't pry into other peoples business, but if it was Rezi then they were all for finding out what was going on.  
  
"I'll be right there! Thanks Jou!" Buka hung up the phone and starting running as fast as she could down the sidewalk, she had to be there for her friend. Silently she was praying nothing like this would happen to her.  
  
"Buka wait up!" Aset and Steph called out simultaneously. They ran beside their friend who was obviously in hurry, but the reason? The two were soon to find out.  
  
"No time, I know where Rezi is!" Buka said, picking up her pace.  
  
Steph followed, hoping that Buka would be careful. She knew if anything happened to her or the baby, Yami would not hesitate in sending that person to the Shadow Realm.  
  
~*~ 10 minutes later, Rezi's hospital room ~*~  
  
"Where is Seto when we need him?!" Rezi cried out, gripping the sides of her bed.  
  
Joey sadly shook his head, wishing he could answer that question. All he really could do was hold Rezi's hand, and hope that this was just an early case of false labor and nothing more. He knew as well as the next person that a baby born at 5 months gestation would have a slim chance of making it.  
  
"I swear... when I see him I will not hesitate in ripping up his dragons and Obelisk!" Rezi was now at the point of breaking Joey's hand with her next contraction.  
  
Buka slowly walked in the room, frowning as she saw Rezi in that much pain. Plus the look on Joey's face reflected the same thing that she was feeling herself. Worry, fear and a slight hint of hope. She lowered her head slightly, trying her best to smile.  
  
"Rezi, I came as fast as I could. What happened?" Buka asked hesitantly.  
  
"T-tomodachi, you came. I take it Jou called you." Rezi said, managing to relax enough to talk to her friend.  
  
"Yes he did. Are you alright or is something wrong with the babies?" Buka raised an eyebrow, and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
Just as Rezi was about to answer her question, Eriko walked in with a weak smile on her face. The only bad news was that she wasn't able to stop the contractions, and Rezi would have to deliver the twins.  
  
"I can explain that one Buka. Rezi got sick a few weeks ago, but I didn't think anything of it at first. But the infection went to one of the twins, and for some reason it is triggering early labor. No one knows what causes premature labor, but it can be caused by stress and other factors. Right now we have to deliver the twins as soon as we can." Eriko frowned, and watched as Rezi tried to get comfortable once again.  
  
"It will be alright, just try to relax. I promise you can kill Seto later for not being here." Buka smiled weakly and stood near Joey, mostly for moral support.  
  
Rezi smiled weakly, and looked up at Buka before another contraction hit. She then looked at Eriko who had a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Rezi, if you feel the need to push I want you to do so. Got it? I'm going to make sure that your twins are going to be alright." Eriko smiled weakly, and then redirected her attention to the task at hand.  
  
Buka frowned as she saw two separate warmers and incubators come in to the room. Deep down inside she was deathly afraid, what if something like this happens to her? She couldn't deal with that fact if her child was born premature as well.  
  
"You're doing great Rezi. Do you feel the need to push?" Eriko asked, and got a sharp nod in reply "Alright, I want you to push then. It won't take long at all; just two pushes and it will be all over."  
  
Rezi just nodded and held onto Joey's hand as she pushed. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out loud.  
  
"Good. just one more push." Eriko smiled, and then frowned slightly as Rezi pushed again. After the last push, a small baby arrived into the world.  
  
She held a very tiny baby in her hands; it was small enough to fit inside one hand alone. Eriko handed it over to one of her assistants, then went back to attend to the second baby. The first one born was a boy.  
  
"It's a boy, Rezi. He's adorable." Buka sighed softly, looking over at the tiny form in the warmer.  
  
"I'm glad. is he alright?" Rezi asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"He'll be fine, just relax. And push again when I tell you, it may take awhile for his brother or sister to decide to arrive." Eriko looked over at Buka with a concerned look on her face, and then she went back to Rezi.  
  
Buka sat down on the chair near the wall, subconsciously putting one hand on her stomach. A few tears fell down the side of her face, but they were mostly out of worry than anything else. She was not in pain at all.  
  
After a few moments, Rezi's second baby was born. She was about the same size as her older brother, no bigger than your hand. She looked a little weaker than her other brother though, which wasn't that uncommon.  
  
Rezi rested her head back against her pillow, crying herself. She looked over at Buka who had her head down at this point. She frowned slightly, concerned over her friend.  
  
"Tomodachi, are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'll be alright, Rezi. I'll be back later; I have to tell Yami and the others about your twins." Buka smiled weakly, and stood up to walk over to Rezi.  
  
"Don't worry about it. This might not even happen to you, I just ask you to be really careful. You should just get lots of rest, and keep off your feet as much as you can. Oh, and if it's alright. would you and Yami want to be godparents of the twins? Joey is already a godfather himself." Rezi asked  
  
"We'd be honored Rezi. And yes, I will be careful. Take care, and congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Buka. I'll see you later." Rezi smiled, then that faded as Buka left the room. She now had to cope with the fact that she had two very premature babies to look after.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise when I get back on Monday I will make a longer one for chapter 5. Perhaps I'll introduce everyone's favorite son; it all depends on what you kind reviewers want me to do.  
  
Yami: I say introduce him. But we can see what your reviewers want to do. And who knows, you may hatch more ideas when you get back.  
  
Buka: We'll see, but for now I'll let everyone decide. And yes, I will be adding a few more chapters onto this. How many? I have no clue. And I am so loving xsiriusxforevax *Sniffles* She is the only one that has called me perfectly perfect.  
  
Yami: Oh, and fair warning. She has been inspired by an episode of ER that she saw this morning; it had a small story line about a micro-preemie that was born too early. He didn't make it though.  
  
Buka: Poor little baby, but he was about the same as Makani and Genesis. Of course they live, but you all could have guessed that. 


	5. Happy Birthday Pai Lei & Yami

Author's Note: I'm baack! *Clings to her reviewers and muses* And I'm hyper, a little tired too. But what are you going to do? I blame the long arse bus rides. Anywho, thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers ^_^ You all know who you are. *Hugs everyone*  
  
Yami: She's back! Alright! *Hugs Buka*  
  
Malik: And why pray tell are you hyper this week Buka? Is it because you are back to your computer or is it because two of your teams are still undefeated? *Eyes Buka warily, still wearing her Panthers hat and shirt*  
  
Buka: All of the above actually. And this time it is not because of the half box of Bottle Caps I ate from DC to Leesburg. Although that may have a little bit to do with it, but who am I to complain? Sugar is good ^_^  
  
Malik: Obviously. I guess it's my turn to read the disclaimer today right? *Takes out the growing list* Buka still does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. We are still being borrowed for muse purposes and even for inspiration if you can call it that. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi, Genesis or Makani. They belong to Shiranai Ookami, who also owns Eriko. Lone wolf and Bishounen Chaser own Steph Omamoto and Aset Kawasawa respectively. And Buka owns Pai-Lei, Hushirou, and Kishari. I think that's everyone.  
  
Buka: Yep, that's all I believe. And due to popular demand, or rather one person, a certain baby that we all know and love will make his appearance. Now on with chapter 5, and as always please read and review ^_^  
  
****  
  
It had been almost 2 months since Makani and Genesis were born, but they were still in the NICU. They were still very small, but they were closer to being released from the NICU and being put in the regular nursery with the other babies. And they would be released from the hospital in another month or so, once their lungs got mature. Rezi had been spending of her free time watching over the twins, and if she wasn't there her friends were.  
  
"Rezi. how are they doing today?" Aset asked, watching her friend holding Makani's tiny hand with her finger.  
  
"Hmm? Oh hey Aset. They're doing better today actually. I still can't believe how small they are. And you something that is truly amazing, Seto actually stopped by. This was one of the first times he saw the twins, and he actually cried. I never saw him cry before." Rezi said, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm sure he's still in shock, I mean you two weren't exactly planning on Makani and Genesis being so early." Aset said, trying to make Rezi feel better.  
  
Rezi nodded, and directed her attention back to Makani and Genesis. She was wondering how Buka was faring, she hadn't seen much of her since the twins were born. Deep inside she was worried about her friend, but she also had other things to worry about as well.  
  
"Maybe this day will get better for you, Rezi. Buka should be stopping by soon to see her god children. That is unless something happened." Steph said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That's right; she hasn't been by yet today. I'll tell her the good news when we see her." Rezi smiled, stroking Genesis' cheek softly.  
  
~*Meanwhile at the Kame Game shop*~  
  
Buka was busy working in the shop, while planning for her surprise for Yami's birthday at the same time. Grandpa had given him the day off for that reason, but that was it. She sighed slightly and went to work on cleaning the lower shelves. Then she remembered she couldn't really get to the lower shelves that well anymore.  
  
'Mental note: Only do the top shelves. I can't reach the lower ones anymore!' She sighed to herself, and slowly got back up to see a young boy and his mother walk in. She smiled a little, hiding her frustration.  
  
"Oh good afternoon, what may I help you with today?" Buka asked, watching the kids look at the cards in the cases as the parents looked around at the posters on the wall.  
  
"My kid was looking for a Wingweaver card, but I wasn't sure if you carried them or not." The mother asked, holding a 5 year olds hand.  
  
Buka nodded, and headed over to the common card case. It pained her to think that her rarest monster was actually not that rare after all. Although to her, it was. She got the very first Wingweaver ever made, and she was rare. That was the one she wore around her neck all the time, except when she was sleeping or doing other important things.  
  
"A Wingweaver like this one, or are you looking for a common one?" Buka asked, showing them her necklace.  
  
"That one is cool! When did you get it?" The kid asked, looking up at Buka.  
  
"I got it in Kyoto when I was 8. She is the rarest actually, she was the very first one ever created." Buka smiled slightly, pulling up the Wingweaver from the card case. As she stood up, her face went slightly pale.  
  
The kid just smiled as he was handed the Wingweaver. His mother had a look of concern on her face, but shrugged it off as she paid Buka for the Wingweaver and a poster. Although the mother knew something was slightly off.  
  
"Have a good day." Buka said, smiling weakly as the mother and son walked out of the game shop. Then as they left, she fell to her knees and cried out. And to her dismay the only person there was Grandpa.  
  
'I'll be fine; it's just a Braxton Hicks contraction. They happen all the time, right? It's absolutely nothing to worry about.' Buka thought to herself and got back up on her feet. She proceeded to clean the glass shelves again, wanting to believe her own words. She smiled as a young kid walked in with her father. Of course deep inside, Buka knew something was wrong.  
  
~*A half hour later*~  
  
Rezi, Aset and Steph were on their way out of the NICU when Rezi heard her cell phone ring. She half expected it to be Seto, since he did promise to call her later that day. She answered it, only to hear Yami on the other end.  
  
"Oh hey Itoko. No, I haven't heard from Buka yet. You can go check on her, I'm sure she's just working at the Game Shop like she was earlier. I doubt she'd be doing anything that strenuous. Alright, I'll see you later. Take care, and tell Buka I said hey. Bye." Rezi sighed and put her phone back in her jacket pocket.  
  
"This is not like Buka is it Rezi? You've known her longer than we have." Steph asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rezi shook her head. She did know Buka longer than Steph and Aset did, of course she was also aware that this was the first time Buka was pregnant. Rezi just figured Buka was resting, which was fine. She understood how important rest was.  
  
"Not really, but I understand why she hasn't been talking to us for the past week. She's probably worried that something like Makani and Genesis would happen to her. And I'm sure that she's trying to rest too, we know she'd never ignore us on purpose." Rezi said, half smiling.  
  
Aset and Steph nodded, they knew Buka wouldn't do that intentionally to them. If it was important, they understood fully. And they both knew that this was more important to Buka than anything else right now.  
  
~*Back at the Game Shop*~  
  
Buka had decided to give up pretending that nothing was wrong, she was now lying full out on the couch. She knew full well that the Braxton Hicks contractions weren't supposed to hurt like hell. This was the real deal, and she was too stubborn to realize it earlier. As she sat up, she noticed Yami half run/walk through the door.  
  
"Koibito, what's wrong? Rezi sounded concerned about you when I called her." Yami asked, frowning as he saw the look on Buka's face.  
  
"I think... No, I know I'm in labor. I thought that." Buka was about to finish her sentence when a sharp contraction hit, cutting her off.  
  
"Hold on. We've got to get you to the hospital. Hopefully Eriko can try to stop this." Yami said, literally picking Buka up in his arms. If he wanted to he'd run all the way to the hospital with her. But he knew it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Buka closed her eyes tightly, and then heard Grandpa's voice coming from behind them. 'I do NOT need to hear his lectures again. It's not my fault that I'm having the baby now.' She thought to herself, trying not to break Yami's shoulder as she clung to it for dear life.  
  
"What is going on here? Yami, where do you think you're going?" Solomon asked, crossing his arms as he walked out the door.  
  
"No time, Grandpa. Buka has to get to the hospital, it's an emergency!" Yami had his back turned, watching the cars go by as if praying for a small miracle to show up. Then just as he thought that, an unexpected surprise stopped in front of the game shop.  
  
A sleek black limo pulled to a stop, and as one of the dark tinted windows rolled down, Yami realized who it was. He wasn't sure if he should have been grateful that Kaiba showed up then, or be suspicious. Either way, he'd forget about the grudge for now.  
  
"What's going on Yugi? Buka doesn't look that great." Seto asked, his voice not showing the slight hint of concern that he was feeling.  
  
"I'll explain on the way Kaiba, can you just please take us to the hospital?" Yami pleaded, hoping that the CEO wouldn't turn his request down. This was a matter of life or death.  
  
Seto just nodded and opened the door, allowing Yami to enter with Buka still in his arms. That was until he set her down gently on one of the limos seats. Deep inside Seto was a little bit worried about Buka, even though he didn't want to say it. As far as he was concerned, she was just another person. It didn't matter if she was close to Rezi or not.  
  
~*Later, in Buka's hospital room *~  
  
"I am so sorry Koibito; I should have listened to you. Some birthday this has turned out to be huh?" Buka said, frowning slightly. She was in between contractions right now.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't know this was going to happen. And as far as I'm concerned, this will actually be the best birthday I ever had. I have you, and even our child. Unless Eriko can find a way to stop the contractions." Yami smiled weakly, and kissed Buka on the forehead.  
  
Seto in the meantime was standing out in the hallway when he saw Rezi, Steph and Aset walk by. He smiled a little bit, and then it faded as he remembered how big of a jerk he was toward Rezi. He still had a bit of penance to pay for leaving her alone the day his son and daughter were born.  
  
"We'll see you later Rezi, I can see that you have some unfinished business to attend to." Aset said, then was cut off by a loud cry from the room behind Seto. 'I better see what's going on.' Aset thought to herself, and entered the room. She frowned as she saw Buka lying back in the bed, obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Seto, I'm a little surprised to see you here. Did you come by to see the twins or is there another reason?" Rezi asked, raising an eyebrow. She too heard the same cry that Aset heard.  
  
"It's Buka. She's not doing that great right now." Seto said, looking into the room.  
  
Rezi frowned, then ran into the room behind Aset. Steph followed close behind her, and both girls stopped in their tracks as they heard Eriko tell Buka the same thing she had told Rezi. There was nothing she could do to stop the contractions, and the baby would have to be born now.  
  
"A-are you sure there isn't anything you can't do?" Buka asked, cringing slightly as another sharp pain hit.  
  
"I'm sorry Buka, you're already too far advanced. I'm afraid I'll have to get you to push on your next contraction." Eriko frowned, then motioned for the incubator to be brought into the room.  
  
Buka just nodded slowly, and looked up at Yami who was holding her hand. The look on his face mirrored her own, but he was more worried than anything else.  
  
"We're here Tomodachi; I mean that is what friends are for. You were there for me so I'm returning the favor." Rezi said, taking Buka's other side.  
  
"Thanks Rezi. this means a lot." Buka started, and then cried out again.  
  
"Alright, I want you to push now Buka. Just try to relax, and we'll get this over as soon as we can." Eriko said, directing her attention to the task at hand.  
  
"Come on Koibito, you can do it." Yami said softly, not minding that Buka was almost at the point of crushing his hand.  
  
Buka closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth as she followed Eriko's orders. She didn't know what was worse at this point, beatings from Kishari or this.  
  
"Good, relax for a moment. But when you feel the need to push, I need one more good push and you'll have a new baby." Eriko smiled weakly.  
  
Rezi, Steph and Aset watched silently. Everyone in the room fell silent, that is until the silence was broken by a small cry, sounding almost like a Baby Dragon. The three friends smiled a little, and looked over the new life that had just entered the world.  
  
"It's a boy. Congratulations." Eriko said, frowning slightly as she looked over the tiny infant.  
  
Buka rested her head back on the pillow, only to get a kiss on the forehead again. Yami was actually ecstatic, despite the fact that his son was only big enough to fit in two hands put together.  
  
"He's adorable you two. He looks just like you, Itoko." Rezi smiled, watching the new baby open his eyes for the first time. Light violet/crimson eyes looked back up at her, the baby still trying to figure out who this new person was.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Aset asked, touching the baby's hand gently.  
  
Yami looked at Buka, and then turned toward Aset, Steph and Rezi. He then picked his son up gently, and handed him to Buka. He had a perfect name picked out, but it had taken him some time to figure out if it was appropriate or not.  
  
"I think we'll call him Pai-Lei. I don't know why, but that name seems to fit him." Yami smiled, and watched as Pai-Lei blinked.  
  
"Pai-Lei. I love it! It fits him very well." Rezi, Steph and Aset said simultaneously. The three friends were still smiling.  
  
"That is a great name Koibito. Pai-Lei, our son." Buka teared slightly, running her finger over Pai-Lei's small cheek.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Wow. it's a new record! And 6 pages too. Darn I'm good.  
  
Yami: Just about 2600 words, all for one chapter. What's coming up next for chapter 6?  
  
Buka: That's for me to know and for you to find out. *Grins*  
  
Seto: I was nice?! *Twitches* I hope that doesn't last long.  
  
Buka: You'll never know. Oh, and I apologize for making this longer than the other chapter, I just got a little carried away. 


	6. The cuteness that is Pai Lei

Author's Note: * Is hiding in her corner, curled up with her various plushies and YGO cards* Must finish Son of the Pharaoh...I will finish Son of the Pharaoh...  
  
Yami: *Frowns* Something tells me that this chapter will be very angsty, so for those of you that are sensitive readers I wouldn't want to read this. Or you can, just get your tissues ready. I'm not going to ask what's wrong, but I have a feeling it has something to do with her teams.  
  
Buka: *Is still curled up under her covers in her corner* This is not my week... Not my week at all. Yami, could you read the disclaimer? Or you can get Yugi or someone to do it.... I'm not up to it right now.  
  
Yami: I'll do it. We know the drill; Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. We are still her muses as far as I know, that's all. She does not own Rezi Kusanagi or the twins who belong to Black Flame, Blue Wolf. Aset Kawasawa belongs to Bishounen Chaser, and Steph Omamoto belongs to lone wolf. I think that's everything. She does own 8 packs of the Magician's Force set that just came out and she also owns a 20 pence coin. What that is, I have no clue. But it looks really cool.  
  
Buka: *Nods* Thanks Yami. Anyway, on with chapter 6 of Son of the Pharaoh. *Drags her keyboard under her blanket with her*  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~The next day~  
  
It had been a whole day since Pai-Lei's birth, and so far no one else knew about it yet. Rezi and Aset did, along with the doctors and nurses in the NICU. They were working around the clock to keep his tiny heart beating, and to keep the little boy breathing from a ventilator. Everyone wasn't being too optimistic; however Makani and Genesis proved everyone wrong and were just about ready to be released to the regular nursery now.  
  
Frowning, Yami stood outside the NICU window. He watched Rezi and Seto as they carried their twins out for the first time, they seemed pretty happy. He couldn't blame them really; their son and daughter had just beat incredible odds and were doing very well. He tried to smile as the pair passed by him.  
  
"Oh, hey Itoko. I didn't see you standing there." Rezi said, holding Makani. She looked over his shoulder only to see Pai-Lei's form lying in the incubator.  
  
"Rezi... I heard about the twins moving out of the NICU. Congratulations." Yami spoke, keeping his gaze fixed on his son the entire time.  
  
Rezi turned to Seto for a quick moment and handed him Makani, she wanted to speak with her cousin alone for the moment. She understood how he felt; she was in his situation 2 months earlier.  
  
"Koi, can you take the twins down to the nursery? I'll be down in a bit." Rezi smiled, and then kissed Seto before he walked down the hall.  
  
Seto nodded, and left Rezi and Yami to talk about Pai-Lei. Or anything that Yami could have been thinking about at that point. Deep inside, the taller CEO felt sorry for his rival. But he knew he'd never let that show, not even if he was paid a million dollars.  
  
"Rezi... he is so small. How did you deal with it when Makani and Genesis were born? Buka told me all about it when she got home." Yami asked, finally sitting in one of the chairs near the window.  
  
"It wasn't easy Itoko. Believe me, it was very hard seeing their tiny bodies hooked up to the respirator. I was afraid I was going to lose them after the first day. Of course they are fighters, they take after their mother." Rezi smiled weakly, and put a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Yes... They are strong, I can tell. What if Pai-Lei doesn't make it? I can't lose him." Yami said his voice cracking as he was trying his best not to cry.  
  
"Yami, it's alright to cry. Trust me; I won't think any less of you for it. If you are upset, then go ahead and cry. I won't tell Seto or anyone else about it." Rezi smiled slightly, and hugged Yami.  
  
Yami just nodded, and hugged Rezi back gently. He cried into her shoulder, feeling a little better for doing so. The feeling of almost losing Pai-Lei was too much even for the strongest person to take. He didn't care who saw him cry now, he had been holding it inside for the past day now. He didn't want to let Buka see him cry, although he had a feeling that she was doing some crying herself. Although he didn't blame her at all, no one did.  
  
~*Meanwhile in Buka's room ~*  
  
Aset and Steph had decided to pay a little visit to their friend; Malik and Ryou were still in the gift shop searching for an appropriate gift for a preemie. The two girls were happy for their friend; they just felt bad that Buka had to go through something like that.  
  
"Pai-Lei is adorable Buka. I'm sure he'll be just fine, just wait and see. He'll be a fighter just like his father. He's very strong, I can tell already." Steph said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks Steph. I hope you're right, I still haven't heard anything from Eriko or the other doctors yet. I haven't even seen Pai-Lei that much; Yami is still up with him." Buka frowned slightly, and looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's alright. Yami will be back, and soon you two will be able to take Pai-Lei home. Just think about that right now, and perhaps even Grandpa will lighten up on you two now. Once he sees those purple eyes staring at him, he can't possibly turn someone that cute away." Aset smiled, placing some flowers next to Buka's bed.  
  
Buka just nodded, and rested her head back against her pillow. She was still a little tired and understandably a little sore as well. But then again who wouldn't be one day after giving birth? She knew that it was all worth it though, she had a beautiful son and of course she had Yami as well. Buka knew that he'd do anything to protect her and Pai-Lei.  
  
Before Aset or Steph could speak again, Eriko walked into the room with a solemn look on her face. She didn't know how to tell her newest patient the news, and she always hated this part of her job. And that was telling new parents that their child may or may not make it past a certain point.  
  
"Do you two mind if I speak with Buka alone for a few moments?" Eriko asked, watching Aset and Steph leave the room.  
  
The two nodded, and stood outside the door. Steph was on the lookout for Rezi or any of Buka's other friends, and Aset was keeping an eye out for Malik just in case he and Ryou came back from the gift shop early.  
  
"What is it Eriko?" Buka asked nervously, looking up at her. Deep inside she had a feeling that something had happened to Pai-Lei, but Eriko didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Pai-Lei is two months early, but I don't need to tell you that. You already know the facts, and the sad truth is that some babies born at this stage have a slim chance of making it. Rezi's twins were miracle babies, they beat the odds. Even at 5 months gestational age, they had a smaller chance than Pai-Lei does now." Eriko sighed, and looked toward the floor for a moment.  
  
"He can't die. Isn't there anything you can do for him at all? Like some medicines or a life saving procedure?" Buka asked, tearing slightly as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry; all we really can do now is hope. Right now I'm giving Pai-Lei a 50 percent chance, and that is pretty high. So far he can breathe with the help of a ventilator, and he's still in the incubator to keep his body heat up. I can bring him in if you want to see him." Eriko said, trying to cheer Buka up slightly.  
  
"I'd like that. And is it alright if he has a few visitors? I promise they won't stay too long." Buka asked, trying to smile.  
  
"Sure thing, I know that a few of your friends are anxious to meet him." Eriko headed out the door smiling, and headed up to the NICU.  
  
~*A few moments later ~*  
  
Yami had followed Eriko down from the NICU; he still looked like he was in rough shape. He was carrying a heavy burden, worrying about both his son and Buka. As he stood next to Buka's side, he smiled weakly at the small form of Pai-Lei being wheeled in.  
  
"He's gorgeous you two. He looks just like you, Yami." Ryou said, looking into the incubator. This was the first time that he had seen the newest arrival.  
  
"Thanks Ryou." Yami answered, and then held onto Buka's hand as the others arrived with gifts and praises for the newest member of the family. (Buka and Yami aren't married yet, but that's coming up soon ^_^ However they are engaged)  
  
Malik, Aset, Seto and Rezi were the next to arrive. Malik had a few pieces of gold jewelry for Pai-Lei, and a small little Egyptian outfit that was fit enough for a prince. He and Aset had brought a few things for Makani and Genesis as well.  
  
"We figured that since you and Rezi didn't get a baby shower, we'd go ahead and give you both the baby things we had." Malik said, putting his things on the table. They were separated into two groups, one for Pai-Lei and the other items for Seto and Rezi's twins.  
  
"Thank you Malik." Buka and Rezi said simultaneously.  
  
Yami smiled, and then looked over at Rezi and Seto. This question was going to be one of the hardest that he ever had to ask, especially since his rival was going to be part of the equation. Although he figured that he'd be civil and forget about their differences for now.  
  
"Rezi, Kaiba. Buka and I were wondering if you two would like to be the godparents for Pai-Lei in the event something happens to Buka or myself. Joey is the godfather as well, considering that he's one of our friends. So he's the godfather of 3 kids already." Yami grinned, wondering where he could be at this time.  
  
"I'd love that, Itoko. What do you say Seto?" Rezi asked, only getting a slight nod and crossed arms in response. She took that as a yes, but it could have been taken for other gestures as well.  
  
"That's great. Not that anything will happen, but just in case. You can never be too careful anymore right?" Yami asked, still holding Buka's hand.  
  
Rezi nodded in agreement, no one could be too careful these days. Anything could happen, from getting hit by a car to getting shot by a deranged lunatic. Or even the off chance that someone would get hit by lightning or attacked by a shark.  
  
"We'll leave you two with Pai-Lei, but I'll make sure to stop by again before he leaves the hospital." Rezi said, hugging both Yami and Buka before she headed out the door. Only to be followed by Seto, Malik, Aset and Ryou. Steph stayed behind for awhile, and then she too departed.  
  
Buka smiled, looking over at the small bundle of presents for Pai- Lei. There were two things for her, but they weren't important. She didn't care about the material things; all that mattered was that Pai-Lei is alive, for the time being.  
  
"Look at him, he is so tiny. I still can't believe that he's real, and that he's ours." Buka said softly, allowing a few tears to fall down the side of her face.  
  
"I know, Koibito. But we know that we can handle it, it will just be tough going home without him. Eriko told me that he can't leave the hospital until his lungs are fully developed and he's able to breathe on his own." Yami said, putting his hand through one of the side portals. He was amazed at how small Pai-Lei was and how small his little hands were.  
  
Pai-Lei flinched slightly at Yami's touch, but he was still too small to make any huge effort. The most the day old preemie could do was sleep and fight to stay alive. He couldn't really cry yet, the most he could do was whimper.  
  
"Our son, we'll make sure that you get through this. You are a fighter, just like your mother." Yami smiled and carefully ran one finger down Pai-Lei's cheek. He got a small flinch in return again, but that was to be expected.  
  
Buka just smiled at the scene, then lowered herself back under her covers. She felt tired, and decided to close her eyes and take a brief nap. She knew that she needed the rest; she just didn't really feel like going to sleep at that moment.  
  
"It's alright, Koibito. I'll make sure nothing happens to Pai-Lei, you can take a nap for as long as you want. You deserve it." Yami smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
  
****  
  
Yami: Everyone be warned, Buka is hyper again. Why? I have no clue.  
  
Buka: Two words: Aurora borealis ^_^  
  
Bakura: What the hell is Aurora borealis? I never heard about that before.  
  
Buka: I forgot, they don't have auroras in Egypt. The aurora borealis is the Northern lights, they are really beautiful and I got to see them. All hail solar flares!  
  
Yami: I see, that explains why you are so hyper. Anywho, if you all can forgive her hyperness then go ahead and review. *Grins* 


	7. Welcome home everyone

Author's Note: I have been re-inspired to finish Son of the Pharaoh. It will just depend on if I can type with frozen fingers or not. Anywho, this chapter will be a lot happier than the last one. The reason you ask? You will find out soon enough ^_^ *Is thinking warm thoughts*  
  
Yami: *Grins* Alright, we were starting to think that you wouldn't finish it. So, which one of us muses will you get to read the disclaimer this time? *Is trying not to laugh at dragon boy who is hiding behind the couch again*  
  
Ryou: I did it twice; I say that Bakura does it. *Smirks*  
  
Bakura: Fine. Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and she never will, which is a good thing for us. She's just borrowing us for her muses again. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi, Steph Omamoto or Aset Kawasawa. They belong to Shiranai, lone wolf and Bishounen Chaser respectively. All Buka owns is Pai-Lei, Hushirou (Who finally makes an appearance), and of course Kishari. She also owns Bukai, everyone's favorite frog loving yami.  
  
Buka: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
It had been almost 2 months since Pai-Lei's birth, and now both he and Rezi's twins were ready to come home for the first time. It was actually a very happy time in the nursery, considering the odds that the babies were all faced with at the very beginning of their fragile little lives.  
  
"I can't believe it. They get to come home today!" Seto said, smiling broadly. He allowed a few tears of joy to fall down his face as well.  
  
"It's great isn't it? I hope they love their new room, despite the fact that it has those dragons everywhere." Rezi said, crossing her arms.  
  
Yami snickered, and then looked over at Buka who was holding Pai-Lei in her arms. He smiled, then walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder softly. He looked down at Pai-Lei who was smiling back at him. Yami could tell that he looked just like him, right down to his eyes. Although he thought he could see a little bit of Buka's nose there as well, but then again what did he know? It was very hard to tell on a baby which parent they favored.  
  
"You hear that Pai-Lei? You get to come home for the first time today. I know you'll love it there." Buka smiled, running her finger down Pai-Lei's tiny cheek.  
  
"Right and I'm sure Grandpa will grow to accept him. I mean who could not love him? He has to be one of the cutest babies anyone has seen." Yami smiled, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Buka nodded slowly, hoping that Yami was right. She watched Rezi and Seto leave with their twins, and just as she was staring to follow them out she had heard an all too familiar voice call down the hall. Deep inside she knew it was, and she smiled weakly.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Bukasha? I heard that she was here." A man asked who looked he was about 37 or so. His golden eyes had a look of worry and concern, but they also showed a bit of excitement as well. He looked down at Rezi, and then looked over at Seto who just shrugged.  
  
"She's right down there, sir. May I ask who you are?" Rezi said, and then looked into his eyes. 'Those eyes, they look just like Buka's! He must be . . . It's her father!' She thought to herself, she then followed Seto down the hall before stopping at the chairs to wait for her cousin and friend.  
  
The man nodded, and then walked faster toward the nursery. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Buka and Yami, and his face fell when he saw what his daughter was holding. Now a look of shock and disappointment showed on his that replaced the early one of worry.  
  
"Bukasha! What the hell did you do?!" The man said, looking down at his daughter.  
  
"O-otusan..." Buka said softly, and then handed Pai-Lei over to Yami. She lowered her gaze, and silently prayed that he didn't kill her right then and there. At least not in front of her son and Yami.  
  
Yami looked up at Hushirou as well; he wondered why he was so upset with her. Then he remembered the day that she told him and the way that Buka looked after the fact. He frowned slightly, wanting to put a word in edgewise. For now he'd just let them work it out before he stepped in.  
  
"Don't otusan me! I told you before that I didn't approve of this to begin with! You are too young to be a mother Bukasha!" Hushirou growled, not wanting to raise a hand to her.  
  
"But you were my age when I was born! Kishari was only 17 when she had me, so you aren't one to talk about who's too young to be a mother or father!" She said, raising her voice toward her father for the first time in a long time.  
  
Hushirou stepped back in shock, and then slapped Buka right across her face causing her to stumble back. He closed his eyes tightly, and sighed. He didn't want to do that to her, he vowed that he'd never harm his daughter like Kishari did. But she left him no choice.  
  
"You think I don't know that?! I had no choice! Kishari wanted to terminate the pregnancy, but I wanted her to carry it through. I assured her that I'd be there for her, and I was. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!" Hushirou turned his back, leaving Buka shell shocked and almost in tears.  
  
"Otusan. I couldn't do what you wanted me to do! Yami is the same way that you were toward Kishari. He was there for me through this whole thing, and I can't thank him enough for that. I love him and our son, and there is nothing you can do that can change that!" Buka said, crossing her arms.  
  
Hushirou just turned and headed down the hallway. He shook his head, and turned the corner toward the lobby. The older man was still in disbelief as he saw his daughter with a baby. Sadly he knew that she wasn't 8 years old anymore, and it had been 10 years since he saw her last.  
  
"Kashii-san, wait a minute. Please, hear me out. I know Buka made a mistake, but it was partly my fault as well. But I am taking full responsibility for my actions, and like your daughter said I am going to be there for her. No matter what happens, even if Pai-Lei doesn't make it I will be there for Buka." Yami said, looking up at the older man. He was still holding Pai-Lei, who was starting to fidget a little.  
  
"Yami . . . You seem like a decent young man, and I like you. I really do think you are the best thing for Bukasha, I just wish that she thought this through before your son was born. Or even way before he was even a twinkle in your eyes." Hushirou looked at Pai-Lei and smiled a little bit.  
  
"I know, sir. But that is the past, and you cannot change it. Now tell me, can you honestly look at this little boy and not love him?" Yami smiled, looking down at Pai-Lei who looked back at him with matching eyes.  
  
Hushirou nodded with a small smile still on his face. He had to admit it, Pai-Lei was very cute. It was amazing how he looked exactly like Yami, just with a hint of Buka as well. Hushirou could see her nose, and the same chubby baby cheeks. Granted his daughter wasn't a fat baby at all.  
  
"He is adorable. He looks just like you, Yami. However now I'm afraid that I have to leave. Tell Bukasha that I still love her, and that I'm sorry." Hushirou smiled, and then headed down the hallway. He had dropped a piece of paper on the floor, which was folded and it had something inside it as well.  
  
'I'll make sure Buka gets this, and I will keep an open mind. Even if it is something bad, I will be there right by her side.'  
  
~*~ That afternoon ~*~  
  
Rezi and Seto had arrived back at the mansion to show the twins to Mokuba, who had been waiting for awhile to see his new niece and nephew. They both smiled as Makani and Genesis slept in their carriers. It was amazing to them how they pulled through and beat all the odds.  
  
"Well we're finally out of that hospital. I think it's about time for you two to meet Uncle Mokuba again." Seto smiled, holding Makani's tiny hand.  
  
The twins were indifferent in the matter, for they were still asleep. Although Genesis occasionally moved her fingers as she slept, and Makani moved his nose a little bit. Both seeming fidgety for only being 4 months old.  
  
Mokuba literally jumped off the sofa as he saw his brother and Rezi walk up the sidewalk carrying the two carriers. A large grin was plastered across his face, which stemmed from a combination of sugar and pure elation for his brother.  
  
"Rezi! Seto!" Mokuba cried out, opening the door for the two as they carried the twins into the mansion.  
  
"Mokuba, we're glad to see you. Help Rezi bring the stuff in from outside, I'll take the twins upstairs." Seto said, smiling at his younger brother.  
  
"Will do!" Mokuba chimed in, heading outside and carried the bags and various gifts that they had received from friends and well wishers.  
  
After a few moments, Seto decided to set the twins in their new Blue Eyes crib. He started up the mobile, and watched as Makani and Genesis slept soundly. He may have been too young to be a father, but he was going to make sure that he was the best father that Makani and Genesis have.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Buka and Yami had arrived at the Game Shop without incident. Pai-Lei was fast asleep, and they were starting to wonder if they were going to get yelled at once they walked in the door.  
  
"Don't worry koi; we'll just take what comes. Let's just hope that we at least get a smile from Grandpa today." Yami said, holding the door open for Buka as she hesitantly walked through with Pai-Lei.  
  
"I know that's about all we really can do." Buka smiled, and then looked around the living room. She noted that it was very quiet, then just as she thought no one was home she saw Solomon head into the kitchen.  
  
'So much for coming home to an empty house, here goes nothing.' Buka thought to herself, holding her breath as she and Yami walked up to him. She was grateful that Pai-Lei didn't fuss yet.  
  
"Oh! Don't surprise me like that. I see that you three made it hope in once piece." Solomon started, looking directly at Yami.  
  
"Yes. And now, we want you to meet someone. We are pleased to introduce you to Pai-Lei." Yami said, smiling the entire time.  
  
Solomon looked at Pai-Lei, a small smile creeping across his face. He had the same reaction that Hushirou had. The little boy was very adorable, a carbon copy of his father. For a moment the elder forgot why he was upset in the first place, he was lost in the violet eyes of his great grandson.  
  
"He is very cute you two. Now why don't you take him upstairs while I talk with Buka alone for a minute?"  
  
Yami nodded, making sure that Buka would be alright talking with him. Of course he knew that she could hold her own, so he made a point to bring Pai-Lei upstairs and then come right back down. However he wanted to spend a little more than just a minute with his son, so he decided to spend at least a half hour while Buka and Grandpa spoke.  
  
"Buka, please sit. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my actions toward you over the past few months. I understand how you feel about Yami, and now you have a son together and I know that you will be excellent parents. Your news just took me by surprise because I figured an 18 year old woman would be more responsible for her own actions. However, if you two feel you can handle raising a baby then by all means you have my blessings." Solomon spoke softly, looking down at Buka.  
  
"I understand fully. I do not blame you for being upset at all, sir. My own father was disappointed in me, and that hurt me more than anything I ever had to deal with. He was the only one I could confide in, that is before I moved away from Kishari and met everyone. I accept your apology though, and thank you. Yami and I will do our best to raise Pai-Lei to the best of our abilities." Buka smiled softly, feeling her eyes well up again.  
  
Solomon just smiled and sat next to the younger girl, soon to be granddaughter in law. He pulled her into an embrace and reassured her. His anger didn't last long at all; the sight of a new baby was enough to melt anyone's heart really. And Pai-Lei was no exception to the rule.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Now everyone can say "Aww". Anywho, I am taking suggestions for the rest of this fic. And you can all decide on what chapter Yami and Buka's wedding should be on. All I know is that I am going to love that chapter, no matter what one it is ^_^  
  
Bakura: *Has his ears covered* Hmm? What did she say?  
  
Yami: *Snickers* Oh nothing that concerns you Bakura.  
  
Buka: Oh, and I am a little confused on what Buka would be in relation to Grandpa after she and Yami get married. I know Yami is technically also Solomon's grandson since he is part of Yugi. So would she be a granddaughter in law or something else entirely? If anyone can clear that up for me I'd appreciate it. 


	8. Changes are good

Author's Note: I have been inspired to write chapter 8 of Son of the Pharaoh! *Is very hyper* I have done the math, and it was right! *Is praising Yahoo!* Anywho, with that aside I shall think of how our new parents are dealing with the fact of being teenage parents. *Has been inspired by 7th Heaven and a few other things*  
  
Yami: Are you sure this isn't a result of you eating Dark Chocolate Kit Kats and drinking a can of Sprite Remix followed by Vanilla Coke?  
  
Buka: That could be a factor too ^_^ First off, my musical inspirations. "Two Step" by Dave Matthews Band, "Universe" by Savage Garden, and "Save Me" by Dave Matthews. Plus "My Immortal" by Evanescense. Now who shall read the disclaimer?  
  
Seto: I'll do it again. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dave Matthews, Yahoo! or anything else she may mention in this fic. We are once again being used as muses and disclaimer readers since she's too lazy to do it herself. All she owns is her ideas, Hushirou, Pai-Lei, Buka and a few dust bunnies. Rezi Kusanagi along with Makani and Genesis and Eriko all belong to Black Flame, Blue Wolf. Steph Omamoto and Aset Kawasawa belong to Child of Pain and Suffering and Bishounen Chaser respectively. I think I covered everything.  
  
Buka: Well done dragon boy. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy chapter 8 of Son of the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ 1 month later, 3 am ~*~  
  
Buka and Yami were both sound asleep, only to hear the sound of crying in the middle of the night. Sighing softly, Buka got up from her bed and went to check on Pai-Lei in his little nursery. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages, but she did manage to get a total of 2 hours of sleep since the last time Pai-Lei woke up.  
  
"What is it little one? Are you hungry, upset, wet?" Buka asked, holding Pai-Lei gently as she walked to the Dark Magician rocking chair Gramps bought for them.  
  
Pai-Lei fussed a little more and wrinkled up his nose, looking up at Buka and pouting at the same time. He was hungry, and he wasn't about to let anyone tell him otherwise. His violet/crimson eyes filled up with tears again and continued to cry.  
  
"Koibito. . ." Yami said, peeking into the nursery seeing Buka holding Pai-Lei.  
  
"He woke up again. He's not wet, so I think he's hungry again." She said, looking over at him.  
  
Yami nodded, and then moved over next to Buka and his son. He smiled softly at Pai-Lei, wondering if he acted this way when he was a baby. He tickled Pai-Lei's little stomach, causing him to giggle a little in a midst of wails and tiny whimpers.  
  
"I'll let you take care of him, and then I'll be back later on." Yami said, kissing Buka on the forehead before heading back to his room. He may have seen stuff before, but he still couldn't get used to the sight of her feeding Pai-Lei. He just hoped that he'd switch to the bottle sooner than later.  
  
Buka nodded, and then watched him leave. She then proceeded to feed Pai-Lei, putting an old towel over her shoulder for afterwards.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto had been up for the past hour, watching Makani and Genesis like a hawk. He didn't want to leave his son and daughter alone for one minute. He didn't want to wake them, but he had been tempted to wind up the mobile multiple times already. The only thing that put his at ease was the sight of their tiny chests rising and falling as they breathed in and out.  
  
'You two are the best things that have ever happened to me; just don't tell your mommy. She is the best thing that happened to me also. Without her, then I wouldn't have you two.' Seto thought and sat down in the Toon Blue Eyes rocker that Rezi managed to buy without him knowing about it.  
  
Makani was the first to fuss, causing Seto to jump up and walk back over to their crib. He looked over his son carefully, making sure nothing was wrong. Genesis was still asleep for now, so that was a good thing. Perhaps she was a sound sleeper like her mother.  
  
"What's wrong little man? Do you want me to pick you up?" Seto asked, noticing that Makani quieted down as he looked down at him. Smiling, Seto rubbed his finger against Makani's tiny hand only to have him hold onto it.  
  
Makani cooed and blinked at Seto, smiling the entire time. Others would have told Seto that it was gas, but he knew that Makani was really smiling at him. The young CEO could tell, even when Mokuba was a baby he knew the difference between a real smile and a gassy one.  
  
Seto picked Makani up, and carried him back over to the chair. He knew he was too young to have kids, but he didn't care. He was happy, and that is all that mattered to him. And his twins were happy and healthy, which was another plus. Makani and Genesis were truly special to him, they beat all odds. Most babies their age wouldn't survive, but they did and are very healthy now.  
  
"You and your sister mean the world to me, Makani. I hope you understand that someday." Seto said, and kissed his tiny forehead only to have Makani reach his hand up to Seto's nose.  
  
Makani cooed, and then nuzzled his face into Seto's shoulder. Now he was one very happy baby, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved being around his father and his mother, even his godparents even though he hasn't met them yet.  
  
~*~ A few hours later, 11 am ~*~  
  
"Koibito, wake up." Yami said, shaking Buka's shoulder gently. He smiled as he saw her sleeping in the chair with Pai-Lei curled up in her arms.  
  
"Hmm . . . oh, morning. I must have fallen asleep." Buka smiled, trying to stand up but realized her legs were still asleep.  
  
"Here, let me take Pai-Lei. I'm sure he won't mind going back into his crib." Yami said, picking Pai-Lei up gently before setting him down in the crib.  
  
Buka smiled, and then stood up. She looked into the crib, feeling glad that Pai-Lei was fast asleep. Now was her chance to take a shower and get a change of clothes. She may have been tired, but this was worth it. She'd sacrifice anything just to make sure her son was safe and healthy.  
  
"It's amazing; he looks just like any ordinary baby. You can't tell he was born 2 months premature." Yami said, putting his arm around Buka's waist as they looked at Pai-Lei together.  
  
"I know he's really come a long way." Buka replied, smiling a little.  
  
Yami nodded, and then headed out of the room with Buka. He was very proud of his son, and his future wife. He realized that Buka was very strong, even if she didn't look it on the outside. Her incidents with Kishari, Sakura and Doro made her a stronger person inside. Her heart was still golden, but she was no pushover.  
  
"I'm proud of both of you, Koibito. Especially you, especially since I'm thinking back to when we first met. You were hiding from Kishari and were afraid to confront her, so I had to step in and help. But now you stepped in, and have pushed all your fears aside." Yami started  
  
Buka looked up, raising an eyebrow slightly. What was he getting at? She knew that she did come a long way since she first met Yami. She could easily take out Sakura or Doro if she was faced with them again.  
  
"And that makes me realize how much I really do love you. I know you are still affected by Hushirou leaving you, but you aren't letting that bother you much either. You are a very strong young woman, Buka. You have my respect, and my eternal love." He finished, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"You have my respect as well, you always have. And I know that our love will be eternal, even if we have occasional fights. Nothing will change the way we feel for each other." Buka smiled, looking back at Pai- Lei briefly before she headed toward the shower. She watched as Yami headed downstairs.  
  
"I'll work on some breakfast, Koi. It will be ready for you when you come out of the shower." Yami said, smiling as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto was wide awake by now, so were Makani and Genesis. When he looked into their crib he saw that they were missing, and instinctively he ran downstairs to see where they ended up. 'I know they couldn't have walked, they can barely even crawl yet.'  
  
"Oh, morning Seto. I mean to tell you that I had the twins with me, I just didn't want to wake you up." Rezi said, holding Makani while Mokuba held Genesis.  
  
"It's alright, really. I was just afraid that something happened to them." Seto sighed a sigh of relief as he saw they were doing well now and that nothing happened.  
  
"They are doing very well. Makani just blinked at me a little while ago, and Genesis just yawned. Don't worry; they won't talk yet for another few months." Rezi grinned, then walked up to Seto and handed him Makani.  
  
Makani cooed, and looked up at his father. He blinked cutely, and wrinkled up his little nose. He figured he was the cutest baby in the world, and wasn't afraid to show it. Makani even thought he was cuter than his sister, but to his parents both were adorable in their own right.  
  
"Hey little man, did you like being with mommy? Yeah, she is a nice lady isn't she?" Seto said in a soft tone, which was still a little strange for the CEO. He was always known as cold and heartless, but when it came to his children or even his brother and Rezi, he was different.  
  
Mokuba smiled at his brother, glad to see him smile again. It was rare for him to smile, which was the cold but honest truth. Even if he was too young to be a father by most standpoints, Mokuba knew that this was one of the best things that happened to his brother in a long time.  
  
Genesis looked up at her uncle, raising a tiny eyebrow. She wondered where her father was going, but she knew that he wouldn't be gone long. All she really did was coo and reach out toward Seto as he headed into the kitchen with her brother.  
  
"Seto, I think someone feels left out. I can take Makani while you take Genesis with you. She hasn't seen much of her daddy this morning." Mokuba said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh? Alright then, let's go see what we can fix for breakfast shall we?" Seto smiled, and swapped babies with his brother.  
  
Rezi and Mokuba just smiled, and then both sat on the couch with Makani. Rezi herself was pleasantly surprised with Seto and his transformation as well. She could tell that Mokuba was too, but he never said so to Seto.  
  
"Seto is doing so well with the twins, this is a side that we rarely see of him isn't it Mokuba?" Rezi asked, looking at Mokuba who playing peek- a-boo with his nephew.  
  
"Yeah, it is a nice change Rezi." He started, and then hid his face again with his hands. "Where did Uncle Mokie go? Here he is!" Mokuba grinned, and that made Makani coo and giggle, marking the first time he laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Buka and Yami were sitting on the couch, trying to finish up part of Pai-Lei's baby book. They were still undecided whose last name they were going to put on the first page, so it only read:  
  
Name: Pai-Lei  
  
Weight at birth: 2 lbs, 1 oz  
  
Length: 10 inches  
  
Birth date: June 4th  
  
Parents: Buka Kashii, Yami Moutou.  
  
They sighed softly, and looked at the few pictures that they had so far. One was Pai-Lei the day after he was born; the other was when he was looking a little better. And their favorite one, the day he came home. He looked very healthy, almost like an actual full term baby instead of a preemie.  
  
"What should we have for his last name, Koi? He can't be known as Pai- Lei forever." Buka asked, still debating if he should have her last name or Yami's.  
  
"How about we have it 'Kashii' for now, and then he'd get my last name after we're married. Since he was born before then, it only makes sense for you to have your last name. Unless you want him to have mine instead." Yami said, looking equally confused.  
  
Buka mulled it over for a few seconds, and then she smiled a little. She knew a way they could compromise, and wrote something down next to Pai- Lei's name. It would end up being the truth anyway in a few months.  
  
"Hmm, I like it. He has a long name, but it has a nice ring to it." Yami said, and read over the name. It now read 'Pai-Lei Kashii- Moutou'.  
  
"Right, besides we know we are getting married. So why not just have both last names on his name? Besides, my name will be long enough as it is." Buka smiled, and then shut the baby book.  
  
Yami nodded, knowing what her name would be. She would just hate being called her full name, even if 'Bukasha' had to be put on the certificate. He smiled slightly, looking over at her as she shut the baby book.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Done with chapter 8 finally. *Is still very hyper* Ooh, and extra points if you know what Buka's married name will be, like if she will keep her maiden name added in or not. And bonus if you know her middle name ^_^  
  
Yami: Once again, you have mixed soda and chocolate. What are we going to do with you?  
  
Bakura: I have a suggestion: Keep her away from sugar, Dave Matthews's songs and soda. Then we'll all be happy. And that may get her to stop saying those two words I don't like.  
  
Buka: Ah, but you forgot to mention Evanescence, Linkin Park, and the many other groups or singers that I like ^_^ Anywho, if you all have any suggestions for the next few chapters I'm all ears, or eyes in this case.  
  
Yami: I'm sure we'll think of something for you to do. *Grins*  
  
Bakura: And I'll find a way for you to stop saying those words! 


End file.
